He's Just a Boy
by Darkness To Lies
Summary: Percy is seven. Gabe goes to a poker party. What could happen when Percy leaves the house?
1. Chapter 1

By the time I woke up, Gabe was already at his poker party.

I was ecstatic.

I know what your thinking. Percy, you are seven years old and you should not be home alone. More like, I should not be an abused seven year old, but what can hyou do?

Instead of staying home, I go to the park, only to run into my mom. I wasn't expecting that because she was suppose to be at work.

She takes me to a park bench and sits me down.

"Percy, where's your Stepfather? You know you're not supposed to be out on your own," she sighs looking at me in disapproval.

I look down and say, "Smelly Gabe? No idea. I thought I would come to the park. I just thought..." I trail off through my lie, holding my arms unconsciously across my chest.

"You mean he left you alone by yourself?"

"I'd rather not be with him," I say fear in my voice.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm only with him to protect you. I can't explain that now. Not in the open." She says softly.

"What happened to dad? Why isn't he here? Why did he leave? Did he not care? Not love me or you?" The tears were falling down my face freely and I felt arms circle me but they weren't my moms, they were stronger. I stiffened at the touch until I felt the person rubbing circles in my back. I then leaned into the touch. I could tell it was a male, but for a change I'm not afraid.

Through my crying I hear the words "Take him. He's one of you. Don't look at me like that, you three look like you have been to hell, or Tartarus in your case I suppose. I'll see him again. I know it. Take him to camp. Train him and keep him safe, after all, he's just a boy. I love you my ocean. Remember stay close to water and never go into the sky my little sea."

Her words were lost to me as the male picked me up and started to run. I could hear multiple other people running as well.

My tears had stopped by now and I could feel the boy, he didn't feel any older than sixteen if you ask me, slowing down his stride.

"Well, it looks like we have another little kid to add to our group," The voice was right by my head.

Once we stopped, we sat down and the boy put me down beside him. I saw it was just him, an older girl and a younger girl.

"Let's introduce ourselves, I'm Luke Castellan son of Hermes," he says. The last part had a bit of resentment. He has dirty blond hair and pure blue eyes, he was dirty and had dried blood on his shirt. He was muscular as well.

"I'm Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus," the older girl says. She had obsidian black hair and sky blue eyes. When I say sky blue, I mean the color looks like an exact replica of the sky. She looked the same as Luke, dirty and some dried blood on her shirt.

"Hello, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena," says the younger girl. She had the perfect color blond hair and the greyest eyes I have ever seen. She was dirty but had no blood on her.

"I...Suppose by you saying one of your parents is a Greek god or goddess that means they're not myths, correct?" I got three nods in return, "I don't know who my parent is. My mom always said my father was lost at sea. Could that mean something more?" I ask confused.

I'm trying to be strong, she wanted me to with them. She wanted me to be strong. I have to be strong.

"It's possible that was a cover for your father leaving you. But if you're mother is correct in saying stay out of the sky. I would have to say you are a child of Poseidon," Luke says thoughtfully.

* * *

 **This was just a bit of drabble to be honest. This was based from headcannon #34. I read it and it kind of put this idea in my head. If you want more just say so and I'll add onto it. Otherwise it's just a one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, would you quit demolishing dummies? That's suppose to be my job!"

"Sorry Luke, but when you took me with you those years ago it became my job," I say with my usual smile on my face.

Maybe my smile was a bit too much because the next second I had a suspicious Luke. I've been good at hiding my pain. The only problem is that Luke can easily see through my mask.

I said when I was younger I was going to be strong for my mom, but that's still hard to do because she had told three completely strange kids to take me to a supposed safe haven.

I don't know if I will see her again, but my she sure believed she would see me again. So far I'm definitely the child of the prophecy since Thalia died. Well not exactly died, Lord Zeus turned her into a tree to preserve her life force. I think she would have preferred to have gone to Elysium.

"You can't hide behind a mask in front of me, Perce. You know that," Luke says softly, coming closer to me.

"I know, but it's not like you need all my problems. I can handle it Luke. I can," I say evenly.

"Is that why you destroyed over half of our dummies and are crying?"

I'm crying? I can't be crying. The last time I cried was when I was taken from my mom to go with Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth.

I was pulled into a hug and at first didn't move, but then I slowly moved my arms around Luke.

"It's going to be fine brother. Trust me. I know you can because that's something you've always done. Well, ever since we met that is. That was an interesting way to meet, I think," he says looking down at me with a fond smile.

I know we're not really brothers, but we're as close as if we were brothers. We love to say that we are. Five years apart but brothers none the less. Anyone who doesn't like it can go stuff it in their butt hole for all I care.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I jumped out of Luke's arms, grabbed riptide, uncapped it, and held it to the offenders throat.

I'm still as jumpy as I was when I was with my mom. It has to do with being abused by Gabe.

Seeing who the person was made me quickly lower my sword and put the cap on.

Luke sighed behind me, knowing why I'm jumpy, but doesn't say anything. He puts a hand on my shoulder as if to tell he's there and I don't need to be afraid.

"So before I say why I'm here, what the Hades happened here?" Charles Beckendorf asks looking at all the demolished dummies.

"Sorry, I was letting out some steam and got a little carried away," I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

Beckendorf sighs, but nods none the less. This is something that happens about once a month minimum with me.

"As to why I'm here, Chiron told me to find you two as you're the only counselors missing from the meeting. A meeting was just called but I'm guessing you two didn't hear."

* * *

 **I wasn't expecting such a quick liking to this fanfiction. Because of the people who have reviewed, favorited, or followed this quickly on the first chapter are the reasons for this not being a one shot. You can also thank my sister because she had a little to do with it as well. Thank you my readers, I love you all. Please read and review. I forgot to say this on the previous chapter so I say it now. I want good or bad reviews. Give me advice, tell what you want and I'll try to make it happen, give me criticism so I can do better.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thalia's tree has been poisoned."

I didn't know what to say to that. I've got the feeling that if the poison spreads too far it will kill not only the tree, but Thalia as well.

Curse Annabeth. I mean who else would harm the tree that protects our boarders? I miss when she was just the little innocent seven year old. The little girl relying on Luke and Thalia and even me at times. She was nice back then, a smart mouth, but nice enough.

A slap to the back of my head brings me out of my thoughts.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Perce. Just thought it would be best for you to not be zoned out when we were talking about the important things, is all," Luke says with a chuckle.

"Alright, now we have our son of Poseidon with us again. What did you figure out while he was zoned out, Malcom?" Chiron asks looking at the son of Athena who is rapidly throwing papers around the table. Somehow he manages to keep the papers in a distance he can reach.

"I found a way to heal Thalia, but it won't be easy to get," he replies evenly.

"You're so not telling me what I think you are, are you?"

He looks at me surprised but says, "The Golden Fleece seems to be the only solution." I groaned as he said that, then he continued talking, "Some of you may not know what I'm talking about, so here's an explanation. The Golden Fleece can heal anything, but the only problem is the location. It's in the Sea of Monsters."

"Now that we have figured that out, it's time to figure out who our quest leader is," Chiron says.

There were shout outs of Luke and then some for me. I was startled. I hadn't even been on a quest before. Why would they want an inexperienced demigod to lead a quest?

"So it's settled, the leader will be Percy. Who are your two companions?"

I stare at Chiron for a moment bug-eye shocked until Luke elbows me. "What, uh...Luke and Beckendorf."

"Well, obviously. I am your brother after all," Luke says grinning like a mad man.

I roll my eyes at Luke as Beckendorf asks, "When do we leave?"

I snort at his ability to act mature, even when he's the same age as me. It's quite hilarious.

"Whoa there tiger, don't get ahead of yourself. Percy still has to go get the prophecy," Luke replies.

"Oh great, I get to go have a chat with a decomposed hippie," I say sarcastically.

Luke chuckles and says, "Well you didn't exactly say you didn't want to be leader Mr. Hot Shot."

"I never said I wanted to be leader either."

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reviews and favorites and follows. I love you all. Before I sign off, I must first apologize for the shortness of the chapters but I have been exceedingly busy. Second, I must thank a reviewer for knowing the characters specific ages in the books but they will not be applied in this fanfiction. Luke will not be seven years older, he will instead be five as mentioned in previous chapter. This is done to give Luke and Percy a closer bond. The same is said with Beckendorf, except his age will be changed to the same as Percy's. Thank you and good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

_A battle with Wisdom must be fought,_

 _For the prize to come._

 _A stop on an island in dangerous waters,_

 _To change the outcome._

 _Still, without these,_

 _Nothing shall happen._

"So we're going to fight Annabeth for the Fleece, joy," Luke mutters.

"Don't think on it too much Luke. We don't need to stress ourselves any more than we already are," I state carefully.

Chiron looks at me before stating, "You three will leave in two hours. Make sure you pack everything you need. You will have transportation to a bus station and given three bus tickets that will take you to Montauk Beach. On the way you can pray for transportation over the water. You will be provided with two hundred dollars and ten drachmas."

Luke, Beckendorf, and I nod before getting up and leaving the big house.

It definitely wouldn't be smart to take too much, so I decided to pack light. I have Riptide and eight other daggers strapped to multiple different parts of my being. That being said, I have two strapped to my lower legs, two on my thighs, one on each bicep, and two holstered on my waist. I know it seems like a lot but it's not much with how I fight. I rely on every weapon I have. I also have a bow and quiver that is hidden as a black colored gold ring with a red trident shaped button you press when you want the weapons. I'm not as accurate at archery as one of the children of Apollo, but it's good to know just in case it comes down to long distance instead of close range fighting. I've also got another pen, this one black that I call Shadow, that turns into a spear when I click the top off. On top of all that, I have my powers.

Once I was sure I had all my weapons, I packed some cloths, nectar, and ambrosia into my black backpack that I had been given to by Luke.

I left my cabin to find Luke once I was sure that I was packed. I found him in his cabin on his bed.

"Hey."

"You done packing?" He asks looking up.

"Yeah, you?"

He looks at me like I've grown a second head.

"Really Luke? You'd think I'm the older sibling here," I state as I look at him.

"How many of your weapons did you bring?"

I refuse to deign his question with an answer.

He walks up to me and I stay exactly where I am, putting my bag on the ground defiantly.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I stare up at him and he sighs as he starts to pat me down, starting at my legs and going up.

"Eight daggers, Shadow, Riptide, and Kuma. Why don't you take your last two daggers so you have all your weapons?" Luke states sarcastically. "What are you worried about Percy? Your daggers aren't as hidden as you think being that they're Celestial Bronze and mortal steel. Do you think mortals are going to be a problem or something?"

"I never know with mortals. They show that they're nice and then they're not. They can't be trusted."

"What about your mom? She was a great mortal. Are you forgetting about the lot that are like her?" his face was concerned, but I wasn't putting any of my weapons away. To be honest, they were mainly for when we run into Annabeth and her crew. I just need to know that I'm prepared.

 **I apologize for the long wait and shortness, but I figured you'd like an update and what better day than Percy's birthday? I thank everyone who has stuck with me. Thank you my fellow reviewers and followers and favorites. You make my day when I see the email. I'm open for any criticisms as it will make my writing better. As always, please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the long wait, but here is the next chapter.**

 **Also, I do not own Emotionless by Good Charlotte nor Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 _Are you happy out there in this great wide world?_

 _Do you think about your sons?_

 _Do you miss your little girl?_

 _When you lay your head down_

 _How do you sleep at night?_

 _Do you even wonder if we're all right?_

 _But we're all right_

 _We're all right_

 _It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

 _Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_

 _You broke my mother's heart_

 _You broke your children for life_

 _It's not okay,_

 _But we're alright_

The music blares in my ears. Luke and Beckendorf can probably hear it, but I don't care. I'm nervous as all Hades and need my music.

I was given an iPod that doesn't attract monsters from Beckendorf. He knew how much I like music, so he made an iPod for me.

The car ride to the bus station feels like longer than it should. My nerves are severely acting up too. Don't let me forget my ADHD either.

Luke taps me and motions for me to get out of the camp vehicle. I make my way out the door and towards the bus stop. Luke and Beck come to stand beside me.

I take my headphones out and put them in my bag with my iPod. My nerves jump higher when I do that.

Luke notices and states, "So, what's it like being out of camp?"

"Eh, I could do without."

Beck and Luke look at each other with raised eyebrows but say nothing.

I guess they were expecting a different answer, but I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be outside again.

As my thoughts cam to an end the bus pulled to a stop in front of us. We got on and took seats in the middle.

We were riding for maybe forty minutes when a growling noise was heard. The bus came to an abrupt stop when a large Hellhound rammed into it and tossed the bus into the air.

* * *

 **Again a much needed apology and thanks for reading. Please R &R.**


End file.
